Such couplings are particularly suitable for connecting pipe hoses for water with a relatively low pressure of up to 10 bar. To connect the plug and socket, known systems have a coaxial sheath on the socket or on the plug that must be pushed back manually for engaging or disengaging the two coupling halves, which makes the process of coupling and decoupling, respectively, complicated.